The Red Dragon Fly
by rebiSB
Summary: After Lu Xun arrives in Shu he is watching over SSX his exwife. But she is already married to Liu Bei. To stay there he says he's just there to be with Da Qiao his so called girlfriend. But as time comes he fins himself in a love triangle with Da and some
1. Default Chapter

_(Hi! This is my new story! I hope you enjoy it and um…don't be afraid to send me reviews. I'm really quite curious about what you have to say.)_

………………………………………………………………………………

_The Woman_

_As Sun Shang Xiang (SSX), was galloping home on her horse, she felt a gentle breeze slid across her face. She felt free and that nothing could stop her. All of a sudden she comes to a immediate stop. Gan Ning put his hand out and asked her if she would marry him. She blushed and then slapped him in the face. He turned around not letting SSX see his grumpy face. SSX got down from her horse and tried to explain but, Gan Ning elbowed her chin._

_"Ow! What was that for! I didn't do anything except say no!"_

_"What do you mean what was that for! You know why I did that! Or is it just you can't stop thinking about how you and Lu Xun are going to get married?"_

_"Stop it! You know it's not my choice to marry him. But, for all I know he is quite attractive…"_

_"Oh, go girl talk with Qiao sisters'!"_

_"Fine I will and I'll be glad to!"_

_SSX raced off back to Wu. On her way there she was occupied thinking about her arranged marriage, that she didn't notice a tree branch that knocked her off her horse. Gan Ning finally caught up to her and saw her on the ground he picked her up and poured water on her face._

_"Who…who am I?"_

_"Sun! Are you feeling alright?"_

_"My name is Sun! Whoa baby! I'm named after the sun cool!"_

_"No, your name is Sun Shang Xiang."_

_"Ooh."_

_"You're also getting married to a very special man to have you in his life, his name is Lu Xun."_

_"Lu Xun…that's an awful weird name."_

_"Yeah, well we better be off to your home land Wu."_

_"I own land? Jeez, I must be rich?"_

_"Yeah, talk about another Xiao."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"No one, I'll explain every thing back home in Wu let's just get back home."_

_"Uh, okay."_

_As they galloped off to Wu they saw someone getting beaten, Gan Ning was just going to gallop on by but, SSX shouted out "Hey do you need help!" The people looked at her and started coming after her. Gan Ning got off the horse and smothered every ones' faces together. SSX walked over to the man who was bruised all over and removed the eye coverings. Gan Ning looked over and saw the man was Li Dan of Wei. SSX helped him up and asked Gan Ning if she could care for him until he recovered. Gan Ning couldn't help but say yes to such a cute side of SSX. _

_Back in Wu Lu Xun greeted SSX with a warm hug she embraced the hug and asked him who he was. Gan Ning explained the whole story. Lu Xun was now so nervous if SSX wouldn't like him as much as she did before. But then she didn't like him that much before anyway. SSX asked Lu Xun if he could help her carry Li Dan back to a room. Lu Xun obliged. After wards Li Dan woke up and saw the sun shining but, suddenly he saw a woman's face. He touched her face she took his hand and put it back down. _

_"You're Sun Shang Xiang?"_

_"Yes that's correct."_

_"That means I'm in Wu right?"_

_"Yes I'm afraid you don't look too good though. And you're in no condition to returning home yet. So I'll be taking care of you for now. If you're hungry then just take my hand."_

_Li Dan took her hand and she let him lean against her until she got to the dining area. SSX had never seen a man with such a big appetite except for Zhu Xu. She smiled and told Li Dan if he needed anything else he can ask anyone around here they would be glad to help. SSX saw Lu Xun walk by and she ran to him and hugged him from behind. Lu Xun smiled and was sort of glad that SSX had a new side to herself. SSX kissed Lu Xun and went running into the flower fields. Lu Xun watched her as she ran all the butterflies flew up into the air it made SSX look dazzling._

_SSX ran over to Lu Xun and told him he can always be himself around her. He smiled and knew that if he was truly himself he would be such a bore to SSX. Lu Xun and SSX fell to the floor and both started giggling. Li Dan walked outside slowly and sat down as he watched the two love birds chase each other back and forth. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder it was one of the Qiao sisters' he couldn't tell because the sun was giving him a blind spot. She sat down and he saw it was Da Qiao. She was even prettier in person. He sweetly took her hand and kissed it._

_"Thankyou."_

_"Your welcome. You must be Da Qiao right?"_

_"Yes I am. But, I should tell you that SSX may develop feelings for you over the time period you stay." _

_"Huh?"_

_"You see, she is taking care of you and over time well eventually she will discover new and true feelings for you."_

_"Oh, I see…and my guess is you don't want me to interfere SSX and Lu Xun right?"_

_"Yes, you're as bright as they say you are. Do you mind drinking some tea with me today? For my husband is on a trip right now and should be returning home in two days maximum."_

_"I don't mind, and where is he off to?"_

_"Yi Ling."_

_"Way over there!"_

_"Yes I know it's far but, they don't call him The Little Conqueror for nothing."_

_"I see…so shall we be off to tea?"_

_"Yes."_

_As they left Li Dan had a side ache but, Da insisted that she could help. In doing so she gave him a stick. He sighed but, wondered why the Wu people were being so nice to him. Aren't they supposed to attack him? Oh well as long as they were friendly then he had no problems/worries._

_Lu Xun and couldn't remember having this much fun ever since he and his sister gave each other piggy back rides. He wanted this moment to last forever but sadly he knew he would be leaving soon. SSX took his hat off unexpectedly and threw it into the air. Lu Xun and SSX went racing after it until she jumped in the air and caught it. Lu Xun asked her for the hat back but she teased him and said no. Lu Xun gave her a kiss and Sun Jian saw Lu Xun and SSX together. Sun Jian said out loud "Let's start celebrating!" Gan Ning was watching everything SSX did with Lu Xun. He had to admit to himself he was a tad bit jealous. _

_But, he realized he could never have a chance with SSX. Zhou Yu quietly stepped into the room and jerked Gan Ning in the back. Gan Ning unexpectedly fell to the ground from the roof. SSX helped him up and asked him if he was alright. He brushed off all the dirt and jerked his arm away from her. Sun Jian and Lu Xun exchanged looks. SSX wondered why Gan Ning was acting so strange. So she decided to follow him. As he went back into his room she noticed he was chanting her name over, and over again. SSX realized that Gan Ning liked her she turned around and bumped into Zhou Yu._

_"Sorry, Zhou Yu it was my fault but I best be going back down."_

_"Not so fast SSX."_

_"What is it? Is there something wrong?"_

_"Yes. You were frolicking in the meadow with Lu Xun. Before you would never even touch him."_

_"Well we can't all stay the same forever."_

_SSX said as she was leaving._

_She gave a wink at Zhou Yu and left without a trace. She was walking down the halls when she came to another stop and saw Li Dan with Da Qiao. She couldn't help but, ease drop on their conversation. SSX gave the funniest facial expressions. She wondered what they were talking about and wanted to know so badly. She got closer to them and then Lu Xun came up from behind her and said "Ah…SSX at last I found you!"_

_"Awe…you spoiled it! I was trying to listen to Da and Li Dan."_

_"Oops sorry."_

_"No, it's ok I shouldn't have been doing that in the first place."_

_Lu Xun patted SSX in the back and walked back into the court yard. Lu Xun took SSX's hand into his and told her what he thought about the marriage. She was happy yet she envied Da Qiao for talking to Li Dan. She hardly even talked to the man but, she was so confused at this moment. Lu Xun started waving his hand in front of her face and she didn't even notice. He sighed and then she snapped out of her own world._

_"Sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude I was just thinking."_

_"No need to be sorry I too have thought about some things."_

_"About what?"_

_"Oh, about the next battle that I have to plan out."_

_"Ooh may I help! I know I've never done it before but, I can always give it a try!"_

_"Right, then let's go to your father and ask him first."_

_"Uh ok…"_

_As they walked they held each other's hands and everyone noticed that SSX had really changed after all. She barely knew anything about Lu Xun know but, she makes it look like they've been together for centuries. Xiao cried "Awe…" and everyone "Shh'ed!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

_(I know my story isn't like dramatic because it's not exactly supposed to be like that. But, I hope you enjoyed it and I really suck at choosing titles. But, send reviews and thanks for reading!)_


	2. Valentines Day! Oops!

_(Okie dokers! I'm back! Sadly I have no clue about my life right now because I'm really confused…But! I hope you enjoy this chapter of this sector of this story and I really don't know why I typed that. Also I know Valentines Day was yesterday but, I just couldn't help but, write a chapter about Valentines day.)_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The love of life _

_SSX woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face and a long yawn. She rose out of bed and stepped into the backyard. Suddenly she heard someone knocking at her door. It was Xiao. SSX received some red and pink roses she wondered who it was from. She opened the letter and it was from Lu Xun. He quoted "Happy Valentines Day!" She chuckled and walked down the halls. _

_Li Dian woke up too as soon as he heard someone skipping down the halls. He knew it was Valentines Day but he had no one to share it with. He felt so lonely, so sad. He wanted to wake up to his wife's beautiful face but, no one was there to comfort him. He then heard his door open. Da poked her head inside and asked him if he'd like to go for some tea again. He nodded and got up._

_As Da let Li Dian lean against her, Xiao was wondering if Da was developing feelings for Li Dian herself. Xiao had no choice but to follow her. Xiao wondered why Zhou Yu and Sun Ce haven't arrived home yet but, she had to watch her sister. Da and Li Dian walked into the garden and drank their tea. Xiao was thirsty and was dying for some hot tea herself. So she turned around and bumped into someone._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so clumsy."_

_"Is that so Xiao?"_

_Xiao looked up and it was Zhou Yu! She wrapped her arms around his neck and smooched him. He handed her some flowers. Xiao forgot all about her sister and walked off with Zhou Yu. Sun Ce was going to surprise Da but as soon as he walked outside he saw her laughing and giggling her head off with Li Dan. Sun Ce's eyes started twitching, Da looked behind her and saw Sun Ce. She ran up to him and hugged him. He gave her flowers and treated her to lunch. She asked if Li Dian could come since he had no one to go to._

_Sun Ce couldn't say no to Da Qiao's sweet face and said he could. SSX was still searching for Lu Xun but, found him no where. She pouted and then sat down in the middle of the hallway. Lu Xun sneak up behind her and hugged her from behind, she giggled because he was tickling her too. _

"_Stop…haha…stop! I have to go to the facilities now!"_

_"You could just say bathroom."_

_"Please…haha…let me go."_

_"Ok."_

_SSX dashed to the bathroom and dashed back to Lu Xun she tripped over his foot and he quickly caught her before she fell. He twirled her around and took her out for brunch. Xiao and Zhou Yu sat outside munching little snacks here and there until Xiao heard a a rumbling sound from the skies. All of a sudden it started raining. Zhou Yu put his some what cape-ish thing over both of them and continued talking. Xiao couldn't ask for a better time in the rain. _

_Lu Xun luckily brought an umbrella along so SSX would stay dry. SSX put her arm through his and walked along the dirt path. SSX was shy now and didn't know what to say to Lu Xun. SSX stopped and hugged Lu Xun, he dropped the umbrella. As Da Qiao, Sun Ce, and Li Dian walked around they saw SSX and Lu Xun hugging in the rain. Sun Ce asked Da what had happened when he was gone she told him the story and he sighed._

_"Sister's gone cuckoo for the most prettiest boy in Wu-hoo!"_

_"Sun Ce don't ruin the moment…Lu Xun is happy that your sister likes him now."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry."_

_Li Dian looked at Da Qiao and then looked at SSX. He wondered why all the women in Wu were all so kind. Nothing like back home. Zhen Ji would always use Li Dian to get stuff for her and blackmail him, if he didn't. His wife back home would always do stuff for him but she would never embrace him. He wanted a life like Sun Ce's, Lu Xun, or Zhou Yu. But, he knew he had to make it all happen some how. Da was waving her hand in front of Li Dian's face until he caught it. She shrugged, Sun Ce got all up tight._

_Lu Xun and SSX already figured that someone saw them. SSX looked over Lu Xun's shoulder and saw Li Dian. She ran to him and dragged him over to Lu Xun. She introduced them to each other and they shook hands. "Li Dian, this is my future husband and fiancé, Lu Xun. Lu Xun, this is my newest friend Li Dian." Lu Xun blushed that SSX had said fiancé and future husband. He always wanted her to say that, and she finally did. _

_They all came back to the palace soaking wet. Xiao started handing out towels to everyone while Zhou Yu worked on a plan for Yi Ling. Li Dan wasn't able to get in because he was in a different kingdom. SSX walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Li Dian blushed._

_"It's just I felt bad you don't have a Valentine so just think of that as the person you love back home."_

_"Thanks."_

_SSX knew she was lying; she did that because she wanted to. But, she wouldn't tell anyone about it until she felt like it. Lu Xun walked out of the room 4 hours later sleepy and almost falling to the floor. SSX got him before he dropped and carried him back to his room somehow. She slept right across from him hoping he would be happy to see her tomorrow morning._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_(Okay this chapter was a little dull but, I can't help it I'm in so much panic! I need a friend who listens to me not one who sets me up with guys I don't know! Plus…Oops! Never mind! I got carried away…I thankyou for the reviews and for reading this chapter. Also I'm going to continue my other story…about the whole new era thing I meant Dynasty not era……I'm seriously losing it. Maybe I should just call him? Yeah okay. Thanks 4 reading! I'm going to call someone now! Bye, Bye!)P.S. sorry for the chapters being so short!_


	3. Farwelland Until Then

**(Sorry for not updating the story, I've been down in the dumps for a couple of days but, esp. today. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

………………………………………………………………………………

**The Wedding**

**SSX walked slowly down the isle looking as beautiful as ever, she even happened to steal Lu Xun's breath away. As Sun Jian kissed SSX on the forehead Gan Ning was running towards the wedding and quickly took any seat. SSX then stood across from Lu Xun and they glared into each other's eyes like an endless paradise. **

**They sealed their vows to each other with a passionate kiss and were off to the celebrations. SSX felt like her heart was going to stop and her legs were shaking. Lu Xun looked at his new nervous wife, he put his arm around her and told her not to be afraid. **

**She stopped shaking and grasped Lu Xun's hands so tight his hands were now numb and purple. As the young couple stepped out of the carriage Zhou Yu and Xiao were throwing rice every where. SSX saw Li Dian standing next to Da Qiao and wondered why Da wasn't with Sun Ce. SSX shook Lu Xun's hand off of hers and ran towards Da Qiao. **

**"Da where's your husband?"**

**"He's not here. I'm sorry he must've forgotten to tell you he left for battle on your wedding day."**

**"That imbecile! So, uh Li Dian are you feeling any better?"**

**"Yes, I am Da Qiao helped me recover."**

**"Oh…Can I speak to you alone Da?"**

**"Yes sure."**

**SSX took Da to an empty nook and they stared at each other until Da turned around to walk away. SSX grabbed her hand and asked what Da was doing with Li Dian. **

**"I'm not doing anything with Li Dian! Plus it's not like your brother is ever home to comfort me! So let me go!"**

**"You have no right to talk to me like that and, you can't do this to Sun Ce!"**

**"Just watch me…"**

**That little spoiled byotch! SSX thought to her self. SSX watched Da walk back to Li Dian. SSX hoped and was praying that Li Dian knew what he was doing. Lu Xun walked over to SSX and asked for a dance. SSX blushed and obliged. SSX couldn't help but keep staring at Li Dian and Da Qiao. She was jealous. She knew she was jealous but, she had a wonderful man of her own.**

**SSX felt spoiled herself. As Lu Xun twirled her she saw Gan Ning by himself she went to him but by the time she was there a strange and unfamiliar woman asked him to dance he also obliged. SSX watched them look at each others' eyes it was like a never ending maze. SSX felt someone tap her on the shoulder and said "I've come back to get you…hehe…" she pulled his arm and flipped him over. It was Sun Ce. **

**"I'm sorry brother! I thought you were someone else."**

**"It's alright you were always so uptight."**

**"Yeah right…look at Da and Li Dian."**

**"Tch…"**

**"And you said I was up tight."**

**"This is another story sister…"**

**"Yeah it sure looks like it, why don't you go over there and but in."**

**"Whoa you read my mind! You're so psychic!"**

**SSX walked outside and took a look at the sea that seemed so endless. That's how she wanted her Lu Xun's love to be, endless. Lu Xun sat down right next to her and gave her something to drink. SSX felt dizzy and went off to sleep Lu Xun carried her into the room and put some flowers on her table. They smelt like plum trees. **

**Lu Xun sat watching his new bride and saw her feet moving he wondered what was going on. SSX (in her dream), she was trying to run away from a man who had just been killed. SSX was in panic but she couldn't wake up. Lu Xun started budging her but she wouldn't wake up. He got some water and poured it on her face she took a deep breath and started weeping. Lu Xun hugged trying to make her feel better and calm down. She couldn't stop there was something stuck in her throat. Lu Xun got her some hot tea and she felt much better. SSX sat up trying to catch her breath. She took a sip of her tea and looked over at Lu Xun. He was staring outside, the sun shown on his face lighting SSX up. She smiled and put the tea down.**

**"Are you ok now SSX?"**

**"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all."**

**"Okay, because you were squirming around a lot so I woke you up."**

**"Yeah, my dream wasn't as pleasant as my other ones would've been."**

**"We all have nightmares sometimes."**

**"Yes, that's true."**

**"SSX do you think that Da Qiao is falling for Li Dian?"**

**"Unfortunately, yes."**

**"Just as I figured."**

**Lu Xun got up and walked towards Li Dian, SSX got up too and quickly followed Lu Xun. They were walking awfully fast, so fast SSX slipped and fell on her Loral. Lu Xun picked her up and walked towards Li Dian's room. Finally they opened the door and SSX literally went blind. Lu Xun fainted and Da Qiao screamed so loud it attracted Sun Ce to come to the room. **

**Sun Ce grabbed Da Qiao and told her they would have a talk. Sun Ce gave Li Dian a horse and told him to go home and never come back. Li Dian was going to miss Wu, he especially missed how everyone was so nice to him. But, most of all he was going to miss Da Qiao. **

**Li Dian got on the horse and rode back to Wei. He wanted to stay but, he was no longer welcomed. Sun Ce and Da Qiao had a huge argument that Sun Ce called for divorce. Da started crying and she was regretting everything she had done. Sun Ce wouldn't take anymore of this he lifted her up told Zhou Yu and Gan Ning to hold her and walked off to his dad. Since his dad, Sun Jian handled with all of the divorcing papers. Sun Ce was sad, but basically mad. He never wanted to see Da Qiao again…**

……………………………………………………………………………

**(I know really short chapter! Sorry…I'm just not my self lately. Yes, sadly I am feeling like Sun Ce right now, mad and sad. But, hey that's my problem. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews and take care!)**


	4. The Kidnapping of The Red Dragon Fly

"Err…why did that sister of mine Da have to ruin it with Sun Ce!" Xiao asked, hastily.

"Xiao, your sister wouldn't do what ever she did to Sun Ce unless she knew that they weren't meant for each other." Zhou Yu replied, calmly.

Xiao Qiao tossed her papers into the air and went marching out the door to find her sister and talk some sense into her. Xiao saw Da sitting all alone in the side patio, wiping her index finger among the waters' surface. Xiao stumbled on a rock and Da quickly turned her head. "Oh it's just you sister, Xiao." Xiao was terribly mad and truths she wanted to slap Da and until Da pleaded sorry.

"What do you mean just me?"

"Well, it's not that I'm waiting for anyone. But…"

"But, what?"

"Let me finish and then you wouldn't be asking so many questions."

"Wonder what lit your ass?"

"Huh! What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing too important. But continue with your story."

"It's not a story and I'd rather not talk about that subject right now so, if you excuse me I'm well off to bed."

"…fine."

A few days past and everyone started noticing that Da Qiao was hardly around anymore. They thought she was walking every day but, Xiao wouldn't let it go. Xiao rushed through the halls hollering SSX's name. "Sun Shang Xiang!" Xiao called once again. SSX poked her head out of the door. Xiao came running that way.

"Hey, SSX! Do you mind coming on an uh, exploration?"

"I don't mind seeing how every things so dull now. I could also use some exercise!"

"Yeah, sure let's go!"

"What's the rush? Or should I ask what's the plot?"

"Plot! There's no plot…I don't think? Or is there?"

"Whatever let's go the more time we waste, the more you get confused."

"Not true!"

"Hehe!"

SSX hopped on a horse and followed Xiao Qiao. As they galloped out of Wu, SSX noticed Xiao Qiao's speed was slowing down. Xiao came to a sudden stop. She climbed off her horse and hid behind a bush. SSX did the same. SSX looked over at Xiao, her eyes were wider than ever but, they were in shock.

"What's wrong Xiao?"

"Them."

Xiao pointed over to two dark shadows in the field. It was Da and someone else but who could it possibly be. SSX tilted her head and moved a little closer. She saw Da Qiao embracing someone…someone like Li Dian.

"That…that, evil little scam!"

"Shh…SSX we mustn't be too loud."

"Sorry."

Da kissed Li Dian on the cheek and fled back to Wu. Xiao and SSX were so occupied looking at Da they forgot about Li Dian. This was a terrible mistake. Li Dian scooped SSX up covered her mouth and fled back to some unknown village in Wu. Xiao turned her head to ask SSX something but she wasn't there.

"Sun Shang Xiang? Please come out from where ever you are? Please?"

There was no answer. Xiao got back on the horse and went back home and decided to look for SSX tomorrow morning before dawn. But, what will she report back to Lu Xun? She scratched her head and sat on the horse for a couple of minutes.

"Man, using your brain really hurts!"

Xiao Qiao got back to Wu and quickly ran to her room.

"Wait! Xiao where's SSX?"

"Oh, um…she um…Went shopping!"

"At dusk?"

"Yeah everyone's doing that now."

"I don't believe you. And Xiao tell me the truth please?"

"You want to know the truth? Then you better get on your horse tomorrow morning before dawn."

"Yeah that does fine now tell me please?"

"We went after Da and we saw her with Li Dian! And then Li Dian kidnapped her and took her some where!"

"…"

"Well!"

"And you didn't go after them?"

"No, in the east it was already after dusk."

"…ok, well you have to wake up early as well."

"I know it's my fault. I asked her to come along and she agreed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Zhou Yu it's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

"Xiao don't worry I'm sure SSX will be fine. She's a tough girl."

"…(sniffles)…"

"Hmm…"

"(softly saying) It's all my fault…"

"Don't take it too hard we still have a good chance of finding her tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"But, I'm causing Lu Xun a lot of grief aren't I?"

"Who would know."

"…"

"It's not your fault, and you need some rest if we're waking up early tomorrow."

"Ok, night."

"Good night Xiao."

Zhou Yu hugged Xiao Qiao but she did hug him. She slouched back to her room and slammed the door behind her. Zhou Yu knew she would refuse to look for SSX in the morning but, some how he was going to make sure that doesn't happen. Xiao opened up here back doors and walked amongst the patio. She then heard a weeping sound coming from some ones room.

Xiao walked forward and it was Lu Xun. She peered through the window and she felt guilt coming back. She ran back to her room and closed the doors. She turned around and there was Da Qiao. Da was sitting there staring straight into Xiao's eyes'.

"I know you were spying on me earlier."

"So, your stupid boyfriend kidnapped SSX!"

"…"

"Yeah that's right."

"He did that?"

"Yup!"

"Good!"

"…HUH!"  
"I asked him to. Because she was hogging all the attention from Lu Xun. So I needed him to bring her away for a while."

"…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know right, I'm making Da and Li Dian all bitchy. But, that will change eventually. Sorry for not updating! I didn't have internet while I moved! Also I called the guy I like so yeah every things alright now. We have decided to remain friends. Also I would very much appreciate it if you send a review and answer this up coming question. " Should I continue my other story Heart Break?" Why? Because I'm thinking about writing some more about the newer people. Any ways thank you for being patient! Love the reviews!

Have a nice day! (Or weekend!)

love,

me!


	5. The Undoingly

Xiao Qiao felt like tackling her sister and ripping her to shreds but she knew not to do such a violent thing yet. Da turned her head and started walking away towards Lu Xun's room. Xiao Qiao shouted Da's name but she ignored her younger sister.

"Err…you arrogant older sister get your ass back here!"

"Whoa are you okay Xiao?" Lu Xun asked from out of no where.

"Yes of course! But, um…I'll be right back just hold on please?"

"Sure I'll be in the kitchen."

"Ok."

(Lu Xun leaves)

"What now little sister?"

"Well believe it or not Da but, I'm not that little anymore!"

"Humph! Yeah right."

"Whore."

"What!"

"Oh nothing…kidnapper planner!"

"You are so pestering me!"

"So are you!"

"Go away Xiao no one likes you! You're never the best but face it I'm always going to be better than you!"

"…"

"That's right! So go cry your heart out because no one would care."

"That's not true, everyone would care!"

"Oh so that's how it is. Well I see…I'm off later sister dear!"

"Bitch!"

"Yes sister you are a female dog."

Xiao stood there and then fell to her knees' sobbing. Lu Xun walked out from his hiding place, and he heard every word. He pulled Xiao up and took her to Zhou Yu. Lu Xun explained everything, and they planned to get back at Da Qiao but how. (Hey that rhymes!)

"Xiao did Da really say all those horrible things?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"Yes, she meant every word. And she does always do better!"

"That's not true."

"Huh?"

"She got the less handsome husband, didn't she!"

"Yes. Giggles."

"See…"

"Thanks Zhou Yu, and Lu Xun."

"You're welcome!"

"Now let's get back to sleep."

"Okay…"

Xiao was so tired she instantly slept in Zhou Yu's good night hug. He laid her down and blew out the candles. Lu Xun fell asleep in the hallway; Sun Jian even thought that Lu Xun was a stray dog.

Next morning Xiao was the first one up she forced herself to look for SSX. Zhou Yu was proud of Xiao Qiao. Lu Xun was tired and looked like a dried plum (prune). Xiao looked at the marks that Li Dian's horse made. Xiao Qiao followed them into the town it was abandoned. Zhou Yu told everyone to stick together.

Not to long afterwards of searching they heard a shriek almost a cry for help. Xiao Qiao ran into the building it was pitch dark. And she lit her candle. There were blood spots on the floor and she was scared. Zhou Yu took Xiao's shaking hands held on to one of them. Lu Xun was right next to them. They followed the blood spots to a basement. There they found SSX and two men. Neither of them were Li Dian. They were soldiers from Wei.

SSX was barely breathing but, right before Xiao Qiao made her move Lu Xun beat the krap out the two soldiers. Xiao was thinking about Lu Xun loving SSX so much he'd risk his life for her. Xiao shook her head and untied SSX from the pole. She beaten but so were the soldiers. Knowing SSX she probably injured the two men too. But, not blood was SSX's she was bloody just bruised.

"SSX are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you Xiao Qiao."

"Anytime, so if you don't mind who's blood is on the floor?"

"That would be Li Dian's I sort of put up a fight against him."

"Where did he flee off to?"

"He went to see Da Qiao."

"Oh, jeez…"

"?"

"Nothing I'll explain when we're back home and safe."

"Ok."

As they left looking back on the plain and yet very empty city they noticed a black shadow walking along the road. SSX put her index finger on her lips and made a curious face. Lu Xun grabbed SSX pulled her up on the horse and told her to wait there with Xiao Qiao. SSX was about to give Lu Xun a feud but, he gave her a stern face. Xiao Qiao and SSX sat on the horses waiting for the men to come back.

"So what have you been thinking about SSX?"

"Umm…about what?"

"About Lu Xun, silly!"

"Oh, well at times I think he has a baby's face. And it looks so soft and delicate."

"Yes, that is very true!"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, and Lu Xun checked the most rusted place and they found fresh mud prints on the floor. For they did not know that Da Qiao was hiding underneath a table cloth. Gan Ning lit his candle and one by one the other two did the same. Da Qiao's heart was pumping so fast; she didn't want to be caught. Zhou Yu looked at where the prints led to and it stopped at a cloth. Lu Xun, lifted the cloth and it was Da Qiao. Gan Ning gasped.

Da Qiao tried to make a quick attempt of escaping but, it didn't work out too good. Lu Xun caught her by her pony tail and tugged on it. Da Qiao gave a shriek and slapped Lu Xun. Zhou Yu gave a nudge at Lu Xun. Unfortunately they had to knock Da Qiao out. So in doing so Gan Ning punctured Da Qiao's shoulder and she went to take a nap.

On the way back Xiao decided to just tell SSX the plot her sister put among SSX and Lu Xun. Lu Xun held on to SSX while Gan Ning tied Da to the horse. He wondered what caused Da Qiao to be so needy. But, no matter he still thought she was pretty. He looked up at SSX and his hands started gripping harder, he was so jealous of Lu Xun getting the girl of his dreams.

SSX looked over her shoulder to see if everyone's ok. She saw Gan Ning looking straight at her and she turned her head back so fast she hit Lu Xun in the jaw.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No it's alright!"

Lu Xun fixed his jaw into the regular position and they continued. When they got to the Wu main castle, Gan Ning hopped off and started walking in. SSX knew something was wrong with Gan Ning but what? Something was disturbing her as well. Lu Xun got off and tightly hugged SSX automatically. "Wow you missed me that much!" Lu Xun smiled and he softly said "Of course."

"Hey Gan Ning, aren't you forgetting the needy one?"

"And who exactly would that be?"

"Da Qiao…remember?"  
"Oh, yeah! My fault!"

Gan Ning walked towards Da Qiao in a direction facing SSX. As he walked past SSX and Lu Xun he brushed his shoulder against hers. Lu Xun looked at Gan Ning very suspiciously. SSX took Lu Xun's hand and lead him inside. Gan Ning picked Da Qiao up and mumbling he said "Did you have a good nap!" Da Qiao put her head up and said "Yes." Gan Ning struggled to get Da Qiao in but she kept on fighting it. Xiao Qiao saw the fight between Da Qiao and Gan Ning and Xiao ran over and held Da's ankles.

"Man, before I left I was an actual Wu general now I'm your prisoner! How is this going by so fast!"

"Well, you see sister since you're the best at everything then now you're one of the best criminals that we just so happen to catch."

"Shut up Xiao! You're so stupid! You're a brainless idiot!"

"…"

"Da Qiao?" Gan Ning said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut it!"

"What! Did you just say?"

"He said shut it you whore, that supposedly is my sister!"

"…" Da Qiao.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

When Sun Jian heard about this he rampaged down the cold clay walls, and determined that there would be a session about this feud. And let it be settled ASAP.

Gan Ning tied Da's hands together and her ankles so she couldn't do any harm to others. Xiao looked at her sister and glared into her sister's eyes. Xiao too wondered why her sister acted this way. It was so strange and she was never like this before. But, whether Xiao like it or not, she knew Da deserved a punishment.

SSX went out side and it started snowing. It reminded her about the time when she first saw snow. She thought a big white blanket was going to suffocate her. And now she absolutely loves it. SSX smiled and ran into the snow. She opened her mouth, and tried getting snowflakes in her mouth. Lu Xun saw SSX having fun in the snow and he decided to join in.

Unknowingly SSX got hit by a snow ball and she fell. She started crying and Lu Xun walked over. When he got to where she fell she wasn't there. He looked behind him and a gigantic snow ball flew into his face. SSX ran to Lu Xun and hugged him. They stood there embracing each other it was so perfect to both of them. As Sun Jian was passing by he saw Lu Xun and SSX embracing each other he smiled and then he had to interrupt.

"Excuse me but, there is going to be a talk about Da's misbehaving actions."

"Oh, ok father we'll be there in a second."

"Very well."

Lu Xun looked over at SSX she turned her heads towards him she too smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his hand, and ran inside to the meeting. Then they saw Xiao Qiao crying in Zhou Yu's arms. SSX was about to walk in but, Lu Xun stopped her. "We mustn't cause any interference I think the only on who will be able to comfort Xiao is Zhou Yu right now." SSX, nodded and they continued walking once again.

When they got into the meeting room, Da Qiao was seated next to Gan Ning all strapped up. As SSX walked passed Da Qiao, Da gave SSX an evil glare. Gan Ning noticed too, so he nudged Da Qiao. When Lu Xun passed Da she tried tugging on his pants; he only ignored her more.

Da Qiao thought for a while about everything she did so far. She remembered all the good times they had before she became one of their enemies. When Da snapped out of her thoughts she saw Sun Ce enter the room. She felt her heart beating slightly faster every time. Sun Ce was just about to pass her when she purposely fell in front of him. He walked over her. Gan Ning kept on whispering to SSX "She's an attention stealer and she's a very needy person. Don't you think?" But, SSX wouldn't reply. When Sun Jian stepped in he asked the young ones what the feud was all about.

No one answered. Until, Lu Xun persuaded SSX to say something. SSX rose up from her seated place and told what had happened to her. A few minutes later Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu came in as well. Da stared at her younger sister. But, Xiao paid no attention to her older sister. Xiao excused SSX and told everything. Sun Jian was in shock, but he also didn't know what the punishment would be. He then turned to Da Qiao. He asked her if she wanted to say anything, and he said that was the final privilege for her unless she had the best excuse ever.

Da Qiao nodded and took her chances of being ignored by the others. Gan Ning removed the cloth from her mouth and she stood up getting ready to make her speech. All of a sudden an arrow gets shot through the rice papered wall and gets Da Qiao in the neck. Da Qiao falls face flat and Gan Ning panics. She pulled Da up. But, then a mask fell off, everyone gasped all in shock. Xiao peered outside and she sees a very slim and small figure not too tall from her height. That person was Da Qiao!

"Hey everyone I think the real Da is out there!"

"Are you out of your mind Xiao!"

"No, not quite yet!"

Da Qiao ran towards them with such joy but, yet Sun Ce noticed that someone was chasing her too. It was Li Dian. So he had kidnapped the real Da Qiao and gave us an imposter. Da ran into the meeting room and she dashed straight towards Sun Ce. He opened his arms ready to catch her. Unfortunately, she landed a kiss on him and said she loves him. She did it in such a rush he was amazed. Li Dian had the bow and arrows he was trying to shoot Da Qiao but he got the imposter. Lu Xun told SSX to duck because he was going to use one of his fire arrows on Li Dian.

Lu Xun's arrow drifted through the air and got Li Dian in the shoulder. SSX ran to Li Dian, she put the fire out and by the next day she sent him packing home to Wei for sure this time. Lu Xun wondered why SSX saved him but, he didn't know that SSX didn't really want to hurt anyone any more.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay, well this chapter is a tiny bit longer I hope….?

But, yes I screwed up in my other story "heart break"

I screwed up about the Jiang Wei part he did die in 17.

But, luckily I fixed chapter 17 in "heart break so it matches my sequel sort of. I love the reviews! And thank you for reading once again!

Signed by,

AKA-Crazy


	6. The ManLiu Bei

**The Man…Liu Bei**

"**SSX what seems to be the matter?" Xiao asked.  
**  
"**Well if you must know, it's Lu Xun."**

"**Is he unhappy now that you two are married!"**

"**I don't think that is the problem. I think he's still mad at me for well…paying quite a bit of attention to Li Dian."**

"**Oh, well don't worry men tend to forget things…"**

"**Xiao you are not a man and you tend to forget things."**

"**Oh, hehe that's right! Isn't it?"**

"**(laughing)"**

"**Well, I have to go take care of Zhou Yu's wounds. I fear that the arrow might've made my Zhou Yu ill."**

"**Hmm…okay go."**

**SSX got up from the table and went over to the patio. It was so peaceful out side. All the birds were chirping and the sun was so warm. SSX felt like taking a short nap. She yawned and then she started to walk some more. She heard a delightful whistling tune and followed it. She then saw a strange unfamiliar man humming the tunes. She sat down and peered her eyes through the thick bush. SSX thought he was so handsome but, his eyes scared her. She took another minute catching a glimpse at him. Then quickly got up and tried to run.**

**But, then she stopped and turned around. **

**The man made eye contact with her and she tripped over a tree's root, that just so happened to be sticking out of the ground. He ran over to her and asked her if she was okay. She slightly nodded and the man helped her up. She thank you'd the man and asked him his name. His answer was "Liu Bei." She smiled and walked him inside. **

**"So you now know my name. But, I don't know yours. So what is your name?"**

**"Uh…Sun Shang Xiang."**

**"Ah, Sun Jian's only daughter. May I say you look more radiant in person."**

**"Oh, uh thank you."**

**"Well SSX if you don't mind may I ask where your father is? For he and I must talk."**

**"My father…?"**

**"Yes. Is there something wrong?"**

**"No. Just go straight down the hall and at the first turn go right, and he should be in the first door closest to the corner."**

**"Thank you."**

**"You're welcome…Liu Bei."**

**For the rest of the afternoon all SSX could think about was Liu Bei. When she was practicing her literature Xiao seemed to notice that SSX was spacing out. After that was over Xiao followed SSX for thirty, dull minutes. Xiao finally worked up enough courage to ask SSX something.**

**"SSX?"**

**"You finally said something."**

**"Huh? You noticed me?"**

**"Of course! On the last turn you tried your charge attack just to keep up with me and then you fell. How could I not know."**

**"Oh, well…Anyways I have something to ask you."**

**"Okay, go for it."**

**"What have you been thinking about?"**

**"Nothing!"**

**"That nothing sounds a lot like something."**

**"Fine. I have been thinking quite a bit but, you have no right to but in."**

**"Suit yourself. BYE, BYE!"**

**"Bye…"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Lu Xun)**

**"Lord Sun Jian I won't give SSX up! She is my wife! I will not let her leave me and marry this Liu Bei of Shu!"**

**"Lu Xun do not raise your voice at me." **

**"I'm sorry my Lord. But, you don't understand. I love her with all my heart. She is why I even bother living day by day."**

**"I know how you feel about her but, to save my land, my people, and my palace, I must sacrifice the one thing I love most to do what is right."**

**"If you think this is right then go ahead let her go on to Liu Bei. But, when she finds out you did it for you and your land, I will not help you."**

**"That's enough Lu Xun. Go rest, it's time you spent quality time with her. Tomorrow she will leave with Liu Bei. You have today with her and so be it."**

**Lu Xun left the room but, as he opened the door he saw Liu Bei. He wanted to strangle this man but he let it go. Lu Xun walked back to his and SSX's room. He packed his most valuable stuff and quickly wrote a letter. He left the letter where SSX could find it and galloped away all steamed. His was red and he did not want SSX to see him with such anger. **

**Lu Xun galloped to Shu for when SSX arrived he wanted to watch over her. Just to make sure nothing goes too far. He had to change his clothing and he did so. Now he was wearing green. He knew it wasn't his color but, it would do. The guards opened the gates and he went in. He got off his saddle and found an inn to stay at for the night. After unloading his stuff and tying his horse to the stable he decided to venture off for an hour or two.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Back in Wu)**

**SSX had just recently read the letter and she was so furious with her father. She slammed the door open and marched down to her father's corridor. She opened his door and shouted "Why!"**

**Her father tried to calm his short tempered daughter down but, she was far too mad. After explaining the plan to SSX she got up and walked to the door. "I hope you won't be happy…Sun Jian."**

**She shut the door and walked outside. Da Qiao followed SSX and wondered why SSX seemed so steamed. SSX finally sat down and started to tear up. Weeping and sniffling as soft as she could. Da quietly sat next to SSX and gently patted SSX.**

**"SSX what has happened?"**

**"I'm supposed to marry Liu Bei of Shu and I am leaving with him tomorrow."**

**"What?"**

**"Exactly what I thought"**

**"What about you and Lu Xun?"**

**"…He's gone."**

**"I'm sorry Xiang."**

**"Don't be you're the one who lost the husband…my brother."**

**"But, you see even though he and I aren't together physically we're always together by heart."**

**"He's not here but, you still maintain to be faithful to him. How do you do it?"**

**"It's not easy but, I've learned a bit ever since his death."**

**"Come with me to Shu Da please? I need a friend to talk to."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"My duties here in Wu are piling up."**

**"Not true. But, please come with me?"**

**"Okay, if you really want me to but, will it be okay with Lord Sun Jian and Liu Bei?"**

**"Forget, them. If they love me then they will do what is right for me. Right?"**

**"I guess so but, what about my sister…Xiao?"**

**"Oh…"**

**"Let me talk to her first. And I'll get back to you later tonight."**

**"That's fine but, I'm worried about Lu Xun."**

**"…"**

**Da got up and left to talk to her sister and SSX just sat there almost lifeless. She then said "Where can you be…Lu Xun?" Then she got up and left back to her room. She spent most of her time that night thinking about Lu Xun. If he was okay? If he was safe? And If he missed her?**

**Okay so what do you think? I might stink at writing more (well for now). Because it's been a while since I have updated. After I moved I've been pretty tied up. Tons of homework! Loads of it! But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading! Take Care! **


	7. A New PlaceA New Begining

**Shu and SSX**

Xiao was devastated that Da was about to leave her. But, Da persuaded Xiao to let her go this once. On a journey to start a new life…and maybe bring the dead life she once knew back to life. Xiao wanted that so much for her sister so she let Da go.

Da felt happy inside the first time ever since _his_ death. But, she did feel a little sad because she would be leaving some of her most reliable friends.

The next day Liu Bei, Da, and SSX all went to Shu. On the ride (in the carriage), SSX played Chinese checkers with Da. "Yes I beat you again Da!" SSX said with joy. "Phooey!" Da cried. All of a sudden the carriage stopped. SSX leaned over and tried poking her head out of the window. "Hey I want to see too!" Da shouted. SSX, saw something doge into the bushes.

"Ladies stay in here I don't want either of you getting hurt." Liu Bei informed the two ladies. He got out and looked around.

"My, my SSX he's so manly."

"Shut it Da!"

"I'm just kidding."

"…"

"Well seems that we have a problem. Our horse men are dead we're stuck with two horses in the middle of the road." Liu Bei said.

"Mm… I have an idea if you are willing to give it a try?"

"Great what is it? SSX."

"Well, take our valuable belongings and you go on one horse and Da and I will take the other horse."

"Sounds good."

"Man, I never get to say anything!" Da pouted.

………………………………………………………………………

After arriving in Shu Liu Bei assigned Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei to give SSX and Da a tour of the town. Zhao Yun looked over at Da quietly for a couple of minutes until she turned and looked at him. Finally he said something.

"So are you doing ok?" Zhao asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since _he_ died have you been ok?"

"Oh well, yes."

"Liar, for the first month she ate zippo! And then" SSX interrupted.

"Okay that's enough SSX." Da said.

"I don't know how you made it without food. Especially for a whole entire month!"

"Hehe, you make it sound like years Lord Zhao Yun."

SSX looked over at the other young man Jiang Wei. She noticed he had a pony tail and she loved horses. SSX soon spaced out. Jiang looked at SSX in an oddly sort of way. Since she was just standing there looking at him. "My lady are you ok?" Jiang Wei asked. But, SSX didn't say anything.

"Oh don't mind her Lord Jiang Wei she must be spacing off _again_."

"Does she always do this?"

"No, but most of the time yes."

"Hmm…I see."

Just then Da rubbed her hands together and then put it on Xiang's cheeks. SSX snapped out of spacing out. She then looked around her and said to her self _I hope we will see each other again…Lu Xun. _Just then SSX saw a man near the inn and she saw a familiar face so she started chasing after him. "Xiang where are you off to?" Da asked. But, SSX ignored her. Finally she got to the man who she thought was Lu Xun. She tossed her arms around him and he pulled them off.

"Ms. what are you doing?"

"Lu Xun I've missed you so much already."

"Lu Xun…I've hear of that young man. Many say he has a lot of talent."

All of a sudden SSX looks up at the man and it's a dude with dragon armor on. SSX gives a shriek and starts to run. But, the man grabbed her wrist. "Ms. Who are you?" SSX panicked and said "Please don't hurt me!" Then the man laughed and gave a handsome smile.

"Miss all I want to know is your name."

"My name is Sun Shang Xiang. I'm from Wu. And I'm here as Liu Bei's…Liu Bei's…**_wife_**."

"Well, welcome to Shu. And I am Ma Chao; please do not be afraid of me."

"Um…ok?"

"Yeah hold on SSX be afraid of Ma Chao when he loses his temper. It can get quite ugly." Jiang Wei commented.

"Hehe…"

"Oh, Jiang Wei you seem to impress Lady Xiang. I think Liu Bei has some competition now."

"Phooey. They should call you Macho. HAHA!"

Just as SSX turned around she tripped over Ma Chao's foot and sprang her ankle. "Owe!" she cried. Ma Chao quickly picked her up and ran to somewhere as quickly as possible. SSX said to herself _this is so awesome a man so handsome and brave picking me up! I should trip more often!_ But, then Ma Chao laid her down and wrapped his shirt around her ankle as tight as possible. "Does it hurt Lady Xiang?" Ma Chao asked. "No but thank you for helping me. Also may I ask where we are?" SSX said.

"We are at your palace. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! The garden is so pretty it reminds me of…home…"

"Homesick already Lady Xiang?"

"Please just call me Xiang. It's shorter and it's not so formal."

"Be it as you wish."

"Uh…okay?" Xiang said, while slowly backing away from Ma Chao. All of a sudden…

"Hi, I'm Da Qiao of Wu! I'm Lord Sun Ce's widower."

"Um, hello Lady Qiao…"

……………………………………………………………………………

(Later on)

SSX and Da both had a wonderful time taking a look around Shu; SSX also noticed that Da was taking more interests in looking around Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, and Ma Chao. But, she still wondered when she would see this Liu Bei again. She wanted to know more about him. She had so many questions to ask him but, she never got to see him that whole entire day. "I'm going to find him tomorrow!" SSX exclaimed. "Find who tomorrow?"

Da asked curiously. "No one." SSX replied.  
………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day Da got up and went to go to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and she screamed. Her hair was so Medusa like. She looked all over the palace for a comb but, there were none.

"Humph! What kind of palace doesn't have a comb!" Da pouted.

"Here use this."

"Why thank you." Da said. Then she took a long pause. She turned around and saw Zhao Yun there. "Ah!"

"Please calm down Da Qiao."

"(Holding her mouth shut)"

"I have to ask you a favor."

"Um…okay I'm all ears!"

"Shh!"

"Oh right sorry?"

"Well since you are a woman and all…"

"Yes go on…"

"There's this woman I must have but, she doesn't notice me all that much."

"Jeez, a man like you, and she's not falling to her feet. That's interesting."

"Uh…well could you help in anyway?"

"Yep, I can. But, it's not going to be easy."

"What ever it takes."

"Okay. Knowing that she probably already likes you from your looks will make it more simple. So, I will be your pretend _Fiancé._"

"…"

"What does she do for a living?"

"She works at a restaurant."

"Is that it?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Then all I have to do is ask SSX if I can live at your place for a short temporary time limit."

"Da this doesn't sound good."

"Well, you're the one who came to me mister."

"Okay. Let's get to then."

……………………………………………………………………………

Okay I know that I'm sorta making Zhao Yun weak and pathetic. But, it's not going to be like that for the whole story. Plus remember this is a "Stage" for Zhao Yun. And thanks for reading again! Bye, Bye! I'm so bored of Spring Break though…(sighs). 


	8. Eww Stop It Please!

OKAY THIS CHAPTER HAS IT'S WEIRD WAYS IT SHOULD BE PRETTY HUMEROUS TOO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! TAKE CARE.

………………………………………………………………………………...

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER…

"DA THERE SHE IS! THAT'S THE WOMAN."

"HER…YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"NO I'M NOT. I DON'T SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH HER."

"ZHAO YUN SHE LOOKS LIKE A MAN!"

"WELL, YOU LOOK LIKE A MAN!"

"AM I A PRETTY MAN?"

"I GUESS SO…"

"SEE NOW THAT'S DIFFERENT ZHAO YUN. SHE LOOKS LIKE A MAN AND SHE'S VERY PLAIN."

"PLEASE JUST TALK TO HER FOR ME? PRETTY PLEASE, WITH A HUNDRED YEN ON TOP?"

"I'LL TAKE THAT HUNDRED YEN!"

DA WALKED OVER TO THE WOMAN AND TAPPED HER ON THE SHOLDERS. THE WOMAN TURNED AROUND TO SEE WHO IT WAS. DA SEEMED TO RECOGNIZE THE _WOMAN _AND INDEED IT WASN'T A WOMAN. DA GAVE A GASP AND PULLED THE _MAN _WHERE ZHAO YUN WOULDN'T SEE HIM.

"HEY DA!" THE MAN SAID WAVING HIS HAND IN HER FACE.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND DRESSED UP AS A WOMAN?"

"HEY, ALL I'M DOING IS MAKING SURE THAT SSX IS SAFE."

"LU XUN, I'M SO DISGUSTED. I UNDERSTAND YOU HERE IN SHU BUT, AS A WOMAN!"

"YEAH ABOUT THAT, DO I LOOK FEMINISH?"

"Eww… NO."

"AWE, I THOUGHT I LOOKED PRETTY GOOD."

"YEAH SURE. JUST GET RID OF THE THICK EYE BROWS, WEAR LIPSTICK, GROW YOUR HAIR INSTEAD OF BUYING WIGS, LOSE THE MUSCLES, AND THEN WE'LL SEE."

"DANG I HAVE TO DO THAT MUCH!"

"YEP, BELIEVE IT OR NOT YOU DO."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE, YOU KNOW ONE OF THE SHU GENERALS' ZHAO YUN?"

"YEAH WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

"HE LIKES YOU LU XUN HE THINKS YOU'RE AN ACTUAL WOMAN!"

"TOLD YOU I WAS GOOD."

"NO THAT'S JUST BECAUSE HE'S BLINDED FROM YOUR BIG HEAD."

"FINE I'LL LOSE THE OUTFIT."

"GOOD, AND ALSO I'M INVITING YOU TO DINNER SO CLEAN UP."

"OKAY."

DA WALKED BACK TO ZHAO YUN AND STOOD THERE SILENT FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES. ZHAO YUN JUST MADE A WEIRD FACE AT HER AND STARED AT HER. FINALLY DA TOOK A BREATHER AND THEN SHEWENT SILENT AGAIN.

"DA WHAT DID SHE SAY?"

"SHE'S MOVING TO WEI TOMORROW."

"WHA…ALREADY. BUT, I JUST GOT TO SEE HER UPCLOSE."

"I KNOW BUT, SHE'S LEAVING SO RECOVER SOON GUY."

"…"

"I ALSO INVITED SOMEONE OVER TO DINNER IF YOU DON'T MIND. HE WORKS HER TOO."

"OH OKAY SURE. WELL I'M GOING TO GET A HEAD START BACK. SEE YOU IN A BIT DA."

"YEP. BYE!"

LU XUN STEPPED OUT FROM THE BATHROOM AND TOOK DA'S ARM. DA'S FACE TURNED RED AND THEN SHE SAID "HEY AREN'T YOU SSX'S." LU XUN SAID "NO REMEMBER SHE'S LIU BEI'S. AND I'M GOING TO WATCH OVER HER AS A FRIEND." DA TILTED HER HEAD DOWN AND SHE STILL KNEW SSX WANTED LU XUN BUT, DA KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING ELSE TOO.

"LU XUN YOU LOOK OKAY IN GREEN BUT, I LIKE YOU BETTER IN RED."

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO."

"HEHE! WE SHOULD REALLY HURRY."

DA TOOK LU XUN'S HAND AND THEY RAN BACK TO THE PALACE. THEN SHE SAW ZHAO YUN STANDING AGAINST THE WALL. DA RAN UP TO HIM AND LOOKED AT HIM. TEASING HIM, SHE PUT BOTH OF HER HANDS TOGETHER AND PLACED THEM BEHIND HER BACK AND DID THE FACE. LU XUN LAUGHED FROM A DISTANCE AND SAID TO HIMSELF _SHE'S LEARNED A FEW THINGS._

DA TURNED AROUND FACED LU XUN AND WALKED UP TO HIM. "SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU MADE HIM ALL DROOPEY." LU XUN SCRATCHED HIS HEAD AND SAID "UGH." DA STOOD THERE AND TOLD LU XUN HIS NEW NAME WOULD BE FENG HUA. LU XUN MADE A FACE AND STUCK HIS TOUNGE OUT. "THAT'S A WEIRD NAME DA." DA GAVE HIM A POUT AND LU XUN JUST WALKED FORTH INTO THE PALACE.

DA WENT BACK TO ZHAO YUN. AL HER LIFE SHE HEARD OF THE COURAGOUS ZHAO YUN. THE BRAVE ZHAO YUN BUT, IN PERSON HE SEEMS SO SENSITIVE. DA STOPPED RIGHT INFRONT OF HIM AND SHE STOOD THERE ANALYZING HIM. FINALLY SHE PUT HER ARM THROUGH HIS AND LED HIM BACK TO THE PALACE. ZHAO YUN STOPPED AND LOOKED BACK. DA GAVE A SIGH AND FINALLY SHE KISSED ZHAO YUN ON THE CHEEK.

SHE DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE PASSIONATE OR ANYTHING. BUT SHE JUST WANTED HIM TO CHEER UP A BIT. HE STILL WAS LOOKING DOWN AT HIS FEET. SO DA TIGHTENED HER GRIP WITH ZHAO YUN, AND SHE PULLED AS HARD AS SHE COULD AND WHEN SHE STOPPED HE HAD ONLY MOVED AN A CENTIMETER. DA WAS GOING TO GIVE IT ONE MORE TRY AND RIGHT BEFORE SHE TUGGED SHE HEARD SOMEONE CALL HER NAME. IT WAS SSX. DA WAVED AT SSX AND THEN BEND DOWN GRABBED ZHAO YUN BY THE ANKLES AND PULLED HIM IN. SSX STARTED LAUGHING SO HARD SHE SNORTED. THEN LU XUN STARTED LAUGHING BECAUSE OF SSX.

THAT NIGHT THEY ALL ATE AND FILLED THEIR TUMMIES. ALL OF A SUDDEN SSX HERES A KNOCKING AT THE DOORS. SHE GETS UP WALKS OVER TO THE DOOR AND OPENS IT. SHE SEES NOBODY AND SHE YELLS "IS ANYONE HERE!" THEN A SHE LOOKS DOWN AND SEES A SMALL MAN HE THEN POKES HER WITH THE LETTER AND SAYS "TELEGRAM FOR SSX AND THE FOLLOWING GENERALS: JIANG WEI, ZHAO YUN, DA QIAO AND XING CAI." SSX SNAGS THE LETTER AND CLOSES THE DOOR.

"THAT WAS RUDE." JIANG WEI SAID.

"I KNOW BUT, I COULDN'T HELP IT. I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT ALL MY LIFE."

"SO WHAT DOES THE LETTER SAY?"

"IT SAYS: THAT WE ARE TO BE WELL NURISHED FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS. AND WE WILL BE GOING TO BATTLE AGAINST WEI. LIU BEI WANTS ALL OF US TO BE AT THE BACK OF THE BATTLE AND SAFE FROM ALL THE FIGHTING."

"HM…THAT SOUNDS TOO BORING."

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN JIANG WEI. I WANT TO PLAY AND SHOW YOU MY SKILLS!"

"TCH…MINE ARE BETTER!"

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY. BUT WE'LL SEE."

"WE'LL SEE…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND NO I WILL NOT STOP WRITING IN CAPITAL LETTERS UNTIL I FEEL LIKE IT. WHINEY KADAJ PERSON. WELL, THANKS FOR READING MY CHAPTER REVIEWS PLEASE! AND ONCE AGAIN THANKS! BUH, BYE YA'LL!


	9. Chapter 9

Inconvenient 

(Well I haven't written any new chapters lately so forgive me! But I really hope you enjoy this new chapter though! Thanks to WindsofEternity, I'm writing once again! I got pretty lazy but now I think I'm ready to start all over again! LOL! Thanks for the reviews though!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night as SSX was setting the dining table she noticed someone starring at her. It was Da's guest Feng Hua, for SSX looking at him reminded her of her lover back home, Lu Xun. She smiled while looking at him, which set his alarm off and he got up and started walking to Da. When he got there he started panicking and from her point of view and she found it quite cute and enjoyable. Da started laughing and Feng started too give a weird face. Da took Feng's hand and brought him over to SSX. Da looked Feng in the eyes and whispered in his ear "Its ok, we can tell them your identity, I'll just tell them I have fallen in love with you. So it won't be suspicious…it's ok Lu Xun."

Da leaned over and whispered into SSX's ear and she dropped the napkins and ran to Lu Xun. She hugged him for quite a while and Da started too fix the table. Lu Xun then patted SSX on the back and said "We can be good friends." SSX was shocked and let go of Lu Xun. She looked into his eyes with sadness and anger, and with a thick line of hatred. "SSX it wouldn't of worked out anyway. You're married to Liu Bei…he's a good man and I don't think he deserves to be tossed around in a love triangle. Besides, even though I thought I could never find it again…I've found true love. This love is within me and Da. SSX felt as if she were about to gag and suck all the life out of herself but, she didn't want them to see her like this. So she made an excuse "Excuse me but, Liu Bei and I have something to discuss now. It was nice seeing you again Lu Xun." And she walked away to Liu Bei's Room.

"Da, that'll really push SSX to the limit of when she won't want to live anymore are you sure that saying that was an okay thing to do! You know she will hate you and I for a while…don't you?"

"I know but it's for the best because we wouldn't want any bitter controversy between Wu and Shu."

"…I just don't know what to do these days."

"I know but even though we really aren't together we are going to have to play this part well at least until she starts buying it then we will part and just be friends. Remember it's only an act it will go no further."

"Fine, my fake name Feng Hua is in no further use? Are you sure that will be okay?"

"I'm sure Lu Xun, I have everything under control. Lu Xun to be friends we must have trust. So just trust me, I can be quite a good strategist myself."

"Ok…Da, I trust you."

"Good, because if you didn't I wasn't going to leave you in any other choice!"

"Da…SSX is ease-dropping. What will we do?" (whispers)

"Um…just kiss me."

"What!"

"Do it…"

As SSX peered over at Da and Lu Xun she was tightening her grip on her hands and started clutching them harder her finger nails went through her skin and she started bleeding. Lu Xun bent down and kissed Da on her lips. Da felt his kisses were gentle and innocent. She liked that, a lot but she could not get stuck in temptation. So she quickly stopped and took Lu Xun's hand and gave him a hug. Lu Xun knew that SSX was watching and he still had somewhat mixed feelings for her so when he finished hugging Da he left the room to go tell the others his real identity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the dining table everyone was in pure silence. Then Xing Cai killed the quietness.

"Ok, that's it what's up with everyone being quiet. We're usually heard all over town and now you hear nothing! Is there something I don't know?"

"Xing Cai we have another guest from Wu, his name is Lu Xun. He is talented in strategy and isn't that bad of a warrior either." Zhao Yun said.

"Oh, isn't Lu Xun SSX's old finance?"

"Yes I was, but I do not wish to separate SSX from Liu Bei. He's a very good man and he deserves SSX she suits him well." Lu Xun said.

"No wonder why she liked you so much. You seem nice yourself. So if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"I'm here for Da, I'm here to support her in being here and to watch over her."

"Oh, so she's your…your girlfriend!"

"I guess if you want to put it into that term then yes."

As soon as Lu Xun was done saying that Da took his hand and held it on the table. If Lu Xun was mistaken he would probably really think that Da really liked him down somewhere in her heart. Lu Xun smiled and looked over at Da who was looking at the bottom of the table. Then they heard the front door open, they all looked at the hall way and it was SSX rushing to her room. Jiang Wei stood up and followed her to her room. Lu Xun and Da then took their hands away from each other, and they both left the dining table. Leaving Zhao Yun and Xing Cai behind.

"Awe man why am I always stuck cleaning up after everybody!"

"Uh, don't worry Xing Cai I'll help you, there's too much drama around here anyway."

"Thanks at least someone will help me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Lu Xun woke up and he found Da sleeping right next to him she was warm and she smelled like plums. Just like how his mother used to smell, it brought him his past memories back. He was just sitting there and watching her and watching the sun rising and shining upon her face. She seemed so delicate when she was asleep. Then she had a sudden shiver and Lu Xun pulled the blanket up so she would be warmer. Then he got up and got dressed. Later on he opened the door and while he was walking in the hall he heard someone crying so he couldn't help but to see who it was. He turned around in his direction and headed back there he saw SSX crying and Jiang Wei was trying to comfort her.

Lu Xun, stood near the door and watched them. In the inside he felt like running to her and helping her but, there was nothing he could do, except stand there and watch.

"It's going to be alright SSX, I'm sure Liu Bei will be happy that he is going to be a father." Jiang Wei said.

"It's not that I'm worried about, I'm afraid that my first love is not loving me at all anymore."

"You two cannot be together…not anymore. And I'm sorry for your loss but please, I am your friend you can trust me."

"Please Jiang Wei let be alone for a while…please?"

"Yes. If you need anything I'll be right across from you. Don't hurt you or your baby though."

"I know."

Lu Xun quickly turned around in awe and in tremendous shock however he felt jealousy inside of him he knew this would happen someday but he was not expecting it to be today. So he fled out of the palace where he could go to get peace for a while. But, Da saw him leave and she went following him. Because she had to tell him something he should've have known long before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Well this is the end of this chapter…I know I haven't updated but well that's going to change! LOL! Please review or give comments! Thanks for reading! Take Care….and I hope you will be ready to read my next chapter! )


	10. The Get Together

(Okay well thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter too because I'm updating like crazy! LOL! Enjoy! This chapter is drama-addict)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Get Together**

"Wait Lu Xun there's something you should now so you can get this about her baby. It's not Liu Bei's child!"

"…"

"It's no Liu Bei's child…"

"Is…it…mine!"

"No, it's not yours either, it's Li Dian's child."

"Oh well I see she's in a love triangle already. So what is she going to do with the baby?"

"She's going to keep it. But she doesn't want to keep it, but Jiang Wei persuaded her to keep it."

"He's a good guy, if I wasn't informed too well about him being her friend, I would've thought that he has developed feeling for her already."

"You think too much. Just let your mind rest."

"I was going to do that until you called my name."

"Oh sorry, I'll leave then. Have a nice day though."

"…um, wait! You can come with me if you want?"

"I guess I can seeing how there's not much to do."

So Da walked up to Lu Xun and they walked side by side. They finally saw an empty place with a waterfall so they decided to stay there. Lu Xun sat on the rock and leaned his chin into his hands. Da sat down on the grass and started waddling her feet in the water. Lu Xun smiled and before either of them knew it he fell asleep. Da looked over at him and she said to herself "Poor guy all of this chaotic drama is stressing him out, like a dried cloth." It was now the afternoon and it was extremely hot so Da decided to take a swim she took her clothes off and started swimming. But she felt bad for Lu Xun she thought he'd probably be all sweaty or something by now.

As Da walked backwards getting deeper into the water she slipped and twisted her left ankle. She couldn't because of her ankle and the water was to deep. Before she knew it she was getting closer and closer to the water fall's collision with the steady water. Da started screaming for Lu Xun to hear but he didn't budge. He was dreaming about leaving the world and just going far away. Away from the wars and from people, he wanted to be alone. Suddenly he woke up to a disturbing sound of Da crying for help.

Lu Xun looked in the water and he saw Da's hand barely sticking out from the water. He took his hat and his shirt off and went in to get Da, he brought her up from the water but, he noticed something…she was…nude! He didn't know what to do so he did CPR in the water instead. It was difficult though because he had to hold her up. Finally Da spat the water out and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Lu Xun and she smile. All of a sudden his heart felt all warm and felt nothing but love and no fear. But something else they did not know was that SSX and Jiang Wei were watching them from afar.

"Thanks for saving me Lu Xun. But for…a minute I thought I was gone because you couldn't hear me."

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping."

"It's ok I'm still here aren't I!"

"Yes, but I didn't want to take you out of the water because I noticed that you took all your clothes off and I didn't want to…"

Da just shut his mouth and kissed him on the lips, it wasn't like the other day kiss it was, a real one. Lu Xun didn't know it that was for saving her or for something else, but it really didn't matter to him because he liked her he just didn't know how to tell her. After the kiss Da asked him to bring her into the shallow water and get her top. He did exactly what she had said and the she sat herself upon the grass and started wrapping her silk cloth around her ankle. But Lu Xun took the cloth and started wrapping her ankle for her.

From the distance SSX immediately stood up and was about to shout "Get away from my man!" but, Jiang Wei put his hand over her mouth and told hr to get back down. SSX then crossed her arms around her chest and started pouting.

As Lu Xun was finishing up wrapping Da's ankle he knew that wouldn't hold so he just used is shirt as the finishing touch. Then he lifted Da into his arms and carried her home. When he opened the door Zhao Yun saw Lu Xun and Da, and asked him what happened. Lu Xun explained and said that Da probably can't go to the battle and that he would stay with her. Da smiled and at that time Zhao Yun felt sorry for Da but he felt that Da should stay. Zhao Yun smiled and walked away. Lu Xun just leaned forward and moved the batch of Da's bangs over to the side where it wasn't blocking her face.

"Lu Xun, remember how just yesterday I said we couldn't go any further?"

"Yes, I don't forget that easily."

"Well, you do know I was just bluffing right?"

"Well, no I thought you meant it. But, what are you trying to say right now?"

"I just want you to know that I had feeling for you for along time. There I said it."

"Thanks for telling me, but…"

"Oh you don't feel the same way, I'm sorry…"

"No it's not that, I have developed lots of feelings for you from the very beginning but it's just, that…never mind it's nothing important."

"Ok. Well um do you think that you can take me to my room there's something I need to show you and SSX, when she gets back that is. It might clear up something."

"Will you tell me now?"

"I guess but speak of it to no one else, in Wu that is."

"…"

"Well when we were all back in Wu and remember when Li Dian was there and you know about SSX being pregnant. Well I asked my distant aunt to check something and something went off course. Your ancestors are also SSX's so you two are actually related in some weird way."

"How does that clear up anything?"

"It doesn't, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks Da."

"Yeah."

"Ok let me take to your room now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(If you liked this chapter come back for the next chapter sometime because there's defiantly going to be sparks….literally! LOL! I'll update soon! Till' then take care! Thanks for reading and reviewing!) I don't wanna sound desperate but plz review! thanx!


End file.
